OoAdiósoO
by Kami-cute
Summary: Shaoran está dolido. Todo por ella y esos dos días. 'Sakura...yo...¡TE AMO' Porfas, Reviews


Era un día soleado. Pocas nubes adornaban el cielo. Un muchacho de tez morena caminaba tranquilo. Sus ojos ámbar iban marcando un camino imaginario hacia su destino: el hospital.

Entró a paso lento. Hacia tanto tiempo que no visitaba ese sitio. Habían pasado años. Tanto tiempo. Tanta gente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No era el momento de pensar en eso. No debía herirse más de lo que estaba.

Llegó a la recepción. Una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Una sonrisa. Tan falsa. Tan plástica. Sus ojos miraban directo a una enfermera. La conocía. No había cambiado nada. Estaba exactamente igual que hacía 3 años.

Se acercó a ella. La sonrisa se había esfumado. La melancolía se presentaba en sus ojos. Y, aunque no lo admitiera, un dolor grave recorría su pecho. Tantos recuerdos.

Al verlo, la enfermera lo reconoció. Era el mismo niño. Eran los mismos ojos. Había crecido un poco, quizás ya era un gran joven, pero era el mismo. Se acercó a él y lo miró fijo. Tanto tiempo. Lleno de nostalgia. Tanto tiempo. y aparecía ahora. Una sonrisa, sincera, apareció en sus labios. A pesar de todo, era grata la visita.

El joven la miró a los ojos. Era todo tan endemoniadamente igual a hacía tres años atrás. Era tan similar. Pero faltaba algo. O mejor dicho, alguien. Ese alguien que no iba a volver. Que se había marchado hacía dos días. Ese alguien que él tanto necesitó esos tres años, solo para perderla en dos malditos días.

- Vengo por la cura mágica.

La enfermera sonrió. Sabía bien de qué hablaba. Era todo exactamente igual a hacía tres años. La cura mágica. La que hacía sentir bien a todos. La que duraba unos minutos y el dolor reaparecía.

- Ven conmigo.

La enfermera guió al joven hasta la parte trasera del hospital. Allí no había nadie. Allí podía darle la cura. Allí, volvería a sentirse bien, solo por unos endemoniados minutos.

Entraron a una habitación. Estaba oscura. Era grande. Pero ya la conocía. Era la misma habitación que hacía tres años. La enfermera encendió la luz e hizo que entrara. Él no quería. Algo le pedía que se fuera. Sabía qué había pasado allí. _Ella_ había estado ahí. _Ella_ se había ido en ese lugar. Todo le recordaba a _ella_. Todo.

- Siéntate, Shaoran...

El ambarino miró a la señora y le sonrió. Con melancolía. Con nostalgia. Con dolor. Con pena. Con sufrimiento. Una simple sonrisa. Se sentó en una silla, mientras veía a la enfermera que revolvía en su bolso. Un gran bolso color arena. Igual que hacía tres años.

- Aquí está.

Se acercó a él, extendiendo su brazo. Le entregó una tableta. El sonrió. La cura milagrosa. La cura mágica. La que duraba solo unos minutos. Pero que te reconfortaba. Y solo servía en ese hospital. _Chocolate_. Shaoran comió un poco, para luego volver la mirada a la enfermera. Ella seguía sonriendo. Y él no sabía porqué.

- Aún después de tanto tiempo, es grata tu visita Shaoran. No creí que fueras a volver.

- Yo tampoco creí que lo haría...no depués de la noticia.

Sí, la noticia. La maldita noticia que llegó a sus oídos hacía una par de días atrás. La madita noticia que había escuchado en el teléfono. La maldita noticia que hablaba de _ella_. La maldita noticia que le decía que no volvería. La maldita noticia que logró que llorara. La maldita noticia que lo rompió en pedazos.

La enfermera borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Ese chico era un misterio. Solo _ella_ había podido entenderlo. Solo _ella_. Una mirada maternal se dirigió hacia Shaoran. Se sentía tan perdido. La necesitaba tanto. _Ella_ era lo único que Shaoran quería. Alzó su mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con cuidado.

- Sé que necesitabas decirle la verdad de todo...

- Pero ahora ya es tarde...de nada sirve.

El ambarino cerró los ojos después de contestar. Era tan tarde. Sintió como le picaban los ojos. No quería llorar. No ahí. No en ese momento. Sintió como algo le obstruía la garganta. _Lágrimas, Shaoran. Son lágrimas._ Y muy a su pesar, sonrió. Sonrió con tanta pena. Con tanto dolor. Con tantas ganas de gritar. Sonrió de forma sincera, sabiendo que era un idiota. Sabiendo que de nada le había servido callarse. Sabiendo que, al final, la había perdido de todas maneras.

- Aún no es tarde, niño.

Shaoran abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la enfermera. Esa mirada tan frágil. Tan necesitada de _ella_. Esa mirada ámbar que pedía a gritos por volverla a ver. Por ver su sonrisa. Por sentirla cerca. Por poder decirle lo que sentía. Lo que más quería. Por decirle la verdad.

La enfermera no quitó la mirada de Shaoran. No era tarde. No era en vano. No iba a serlo nunca. Sacó de su bolsillo un papel y se lo entregó. Una mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico le hizo entender que quizás no podría.

- Si en verdad quieres serle sincero, tienes que ir.

- Lo sé, pero no sirve de nada...

- Shaoran, mi niño... – acarició su rostro con cuidado – Escúchame, aún no es tarde.

Y él sonrió. Con eso estaba conforme. Con eso se sentía bien. La cura mágica había funcionado. _Solo unos malditos cinco minutos, Shaoran._ Había valido la pena. Se levantó de la silla. Era tiempo de marcharse. De irse de aquel sitio. De ir a verla. De ir con _ella._

-

-

-

-

Tanto silencio. Tanta paz. Tanta quietud. Ese lugar no era para él. Ni tampoco lo era para _ella_. _Ella_ nunca había disfrutado de los lugares silenciosos; prefería las sonrisas y los gritos. Pero todos esos lugares eran iguales. Sombríos. Sin vida. Por eso él los aborrecía.

Caminó por encima del césped. Viendo de un lado a otro. Se sentía tan observado. Pero no había nadie. Y eso, le daba escalofríos.

Se detuvo luego de hacer 10 metros caminando. Ahí estaba. Era _ella_. Ese era su lugar. Debajo de un cerezo. Un cerezo florecido. _Sakura._

Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro. Como los sollozos se agolpaban en su garganta. Como su cuepo empezaba a temblar. Sentía el dolor. La impotencia. ¿Era justo que _ella_ se hubiera ido?

Pero fuera del dolor. Fuera de la pena. Su corazón palpitaba. Fuerte. Haciéndose notar. Porque sabía que solo ese nombre era mucho. Ese nombre causaba estragos en él. Ese nombre lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca. Pero de nada le servía ahora sentirse así por ese nombre. Por el nombre de _ella_. Porque era en vano.

Y justamente ese nombre. En letras doradas. Sobre una placa de metal. Con una frase dándole un toque dulce. Ese toque que la caracterizaba. Ese toque que ella conocía a la perfección. La dulzura.

Tragó con fuerza el nudo de su garganta. Ahogó los sollozos que nacían. Controló el temblar de su cuerpo. Intentó secar las lágrimas.

Pero nada servía. Se seguía sintiendo mal. Triste. Apenado. Tenía el corazón y el alma rotos. Pero seguía soportando. Mirando fijo aquella plaqueta en el piso. Mirando su brillo. Los pétalos de flores que caían sobre ésta. Y lo inscripto.

"_Sakura Kinomoto 01.04.1988 – 15.12.07. A nuestra dulce flor de cerezo, que lleno la vida de sentimientos"_

Cayó de rodillas. Al suelo. Frente a ella. Mirándo aquella placa con firmeza. Ahogando el dolor. Ahogando la desdicha. Solo mirándola fijo. Agachó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a surgir. Se sentía tan desdichado.

- Sakura...¿porqué?

Sí, porqué. Porqué se había ido. Porqué lo había dejado. Porqué no habá soportado un poco más. Porqué no esperó a que volviera. Porque lo había abandonado. Porqué. Porqué. _Porqué._

Pero sabía que no era su culpa. La culpa era de él. Por no haber vuelto en aquellos tres años. Por no haberla llamado. Por no haber rezado por ella. Por haber querido olvidarla. Por todo.

Pidió perdón tantas veces mentalmente. Por todo lo que no hizo. Y por lo que hizo también. Por no haberse preocupado más por _ella_. Por haberse distaciado de _ella_. E inconcientemente, sus labios también pidieron perdón. Una y otra vez. _Una y otra vez._

- Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. _Perdón. __Perdón._

"Te perdono..."

Shaoran abrió los ojos de repente. Levantó la cabeza y miró a todos lados. Pero no había nadie. Solo él. Y su mente, que le hacía malas jugarretas. Con la voz de _ella._

Volvió su vista a la plaqueta. Ahora estaba tranquilo. Se sentía relajado. Pero seguía triste. Por _ella._ Y sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad. La verdad de todo. La verdad que la involucraba a _ella_ y a él.

- Sakura...hay algo que quiero decirte...

El viento mecía los árboles suavemente. Miles de flores de cerezo caían en una sutil danza natural. Una lluvia color rosa pálido. Y algo le decía que ella lo estaba escuchando. Que estaba ansiosa. Y que era hora de ser sincero.

- Sakura...sé que es tarde, que debí haberlo dicho antes...que debí ser sincero contigo y conmigo mismo...pero tenía tanta vergüenza. _Tanta vergüenza_ Creí que...te irías de mi lado. Ahora veo que el silencio creo ese imaginario final. Te alejó. Y ya no estás a mi lado.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo. Le dolía. Más que a nada. Pero debía aceptarlo. Por su silencio. Por su vergüenza. Ahora él no la vería de nuevo. Y se sentía tan culpable. Y a la vez, tan impotente. Poco le importaba si era o no en vano. Tenía que decirle. Debía decirle. _Necesitaba _decirle.

- Sakura...yo...¡TE AMO!

Y sintió como un peso salía de su cuerpo. Como el viento había detenido su paso. Como todo se absorbía a puro silencio. Ahora se sentía mejor. Lo había dicho. Era sincero. _Tarde. En vano._ Al fin se lo había dicho.

- Te amé siempre, Sakura...y nunca pude decírtelo. Sufrí tanto esos tres años sin ti. Y ahora sufro tanto porque no podré verte más. Te amo tanto, Sakura. _Te amo tanto_. Pero fui tan tonto. Me callé tanto tiempo. Que ahora resulta en vano. – secó las lágrimas que reaparecía en sus ojos – Al fin pude decirte...lo que eras para mi.

Se levantó decidido. Era tiempo de recomenzar. Ya en algún momento todo volvería a ser como antes. Ellos se reecontrarían. Y por siempre estarían juntos. _Por siempre. En la eternidad._

Debajo del árbol de cerezos, una joven veía como el ambarino se marchaba. Una vana sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Un brillo especial en sus ojos jades. Algo le decía que ellos volverían a estar juntos. Lo estarían. Aunque eso le costara una eternidad.

"Yo también te amo, Shaoran..."

_Ni la muerte los podrá separar..._


End file.
